Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve the protection of construction elements that must withstand constant use by tradesmen not associated with the construction element. For example, carpenters will frequently install interior passage doors in residential construction and these doors will be used for opening and closing by other tradesmen such as plumbers, painters, sheetrockers, electricians and the like. These other tradesmen have no responsibility whatsoever to protect the doors hung in place and accordingly, many doors are damaged prior to "trimming out" with locksets and latches. Further, the doors are swung violently by tradesmen, or the wind which causes damage to the adjacent baseboard and chair rail trim and even the wallboard.
When a building is under construction, the interior and exterior doors are hung, fit and painted or stained and finished. This work occurs weeks and sometimes even months prior to the door hardware being installed. This leaves the doors and the wallboard and the wooden trim adjacent to the doors vulnerable to damage that is caused by the construction traffic or even the wind blowing the doors open or shut.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that will protect a hung door from damage by other tradesmen. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will prevent damage to the adjacent construction such as chair rails, baseboard trim, or wallboard from damage by the door swinging freely against the adjacent construction materials.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that will aid the carpenter in aligning the door within the door jamb to achieve a proper alignment within the door jamb.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will keep the door in a closed status during the construction phase.
A final object of this invention is to provide a construction door saver in accordance with the preceding objects and which at the end of the construction phase can be removed from the hung door and be used again over and over to provide a device that is long lasting and trouble free in operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved construction door saver which can be used for protecting a door and the adjacent trim from damage during the construction phase. The present invention fulfills this need.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.